Selfish Cartmanas always
by Sweet Possum
Summary: short stories involving the 4 boys, and Cartman being his usual selfish self.
1. Chapter 1

**Selfish Cartman...as always**

**This is just a short story about Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman watching TV, but Cartman doesn't approve of what the others are watching, and wants to watch the show he wants. So please read and review! This is my first South Park story.**

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman were all in the living room of Stan's house, and were flipping through channels on the TV with the remote. "Can we just watch SCIFI already," Cartman whined.

"Hold on Cartman," Kylie replied, "let's see what else is on first."

"But it's monster day on SCIFI!"

Stan suddenly flipped to the Disney Channel with Life with Derek on, and Kyle stopped him from turning the channel.

"Hold on," he said, "this show isn't that bad." He smiled, and stared at the TV with confused Stan and Kenny, and angry Cartman.

"Nobody else likes this show, KYLE," said Cartman.

"Shut-up Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed as he angrily looked at Cartman, who was sitting on the couch, and then looked back at the TV.

"Just wait until the episode is over," Stan said to Cartman calmly.

"What about you, Kenny?" Cartman asked.

"I'll go with Stan on this one," Kenny replied.

"AHH! So I'm alone on this, right?"

The others just stared at the TV, enjoying the show. "I like Derek," said Kyle, "he's funny."

"He's ok," Stan replied.

Cartman angrily jumped off the couch, and walked into the kitchen to get a snack. He then came back with four candy bars. "You want a snickers bar, Stan?" he asked as he waved the candy bar in Stan's face.

"No thanks," he replied.

"Fine! I'll eat them all!" Cartman climbed back on the couch and started munching on the candy. He sighed, and looked at the clock. It was 3:15 pm, and he knew there was still 15 more minuets left of the show. "AHH! I can't take this anymore!" Cartman snatched the remote from Stan, and flipped the channel to SCIFI.

The others just froze, shocked that Cartman did that.

Cartman laughed at the monster killing the people on TV, and the others got angry.

"Cartman, we were watching that!" Stan exclaimed.

"So what? It was getting boring."

"Cartman, you fat a#!" Kyle exclaimed and through a pillow at him. "You're so selfish!"

"Come on guys, let's go watch TV in the other room," said Stan, who got up with Kyle and Kenny, and walked away.

"Fine, I don't need you!" Cartman shouted. He smiled again, and continued laughing at the monster.

THE END

**so that was it. PLEASE review and tell me how you thought of it. This is my first South Park story, and more will come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm not sure if you read my first south park fic, Selfish Cartman as always or not, but this is just a short sequel to that. Hope you enjoy!**

**Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny play a pretend game together, but Cartman doesn't play fair.**

**Selfish Cartman... As Always 2**

The four boys sat in the living room of Cartman's house, bored. "I'm bored," Kyle complained. What should we do?"

"I know!" Cartman exclaimed, as he stood up. "Let's play Royalty."

"Huh?" the Jew asked.

"Ya know. Like kings, and stuff like that."

"I guess that sounds like fun," Stan said as he got up.

"Great! I'll go get my king costume." He ran up stairs to his room as the others followed him. When the fat boy got in his room, he put his king costume on, and lastly put on his crown.

"Why do _you_ get to be the king?" Stan asked with a glare, as he stood with Kyle and Kenny at Cartman's door.

Cartman turned around. "Because I AM king," he replied with a grin.

"No you're not!" Kyle cried.

"Be quiet, Kyle! I'm the king, and you guys are my servants."

The three boys looked at each other, unsure of it. But some how, the managed to listen.

"Alright. As the king, I command you three to clean my room, and once your done, I would like a glass of juice."

"Why should we clean your room!" Kyle asked.

"Because I'm the king."

"That's not fair, Cartman," said Stan.

"Yeah, totally unfair," Kenny muffled.

"Alright, alright. Once you're done, one of you can be the king," Cartman said.

The three agreed, and started cleaning the fat boy's room. Once they were done, Stan brought Cartman a glass of apple juice. "Alright, Cartman," he started, "now can one of us be the king?"

"Woe, woe, you guys aren't done yet," said Cartman.

"Yes we are!" Kyle cried. "We cleaned your room, and gave you a drink!"

"Well, I still have one other thing for you to do for me. "Go tell my royal mother that I want pizza for dinner, and bring me back a cookie."

So they did.

"Alright Cartman," Kyle started. "Now let one of us be the king." He reached his hands out, ready to take the crown off the fat boy's head.

"What!" Cartman cried. "In MY costume? I don't think so."

"What?!"

"Cartman," Stan started, "you said after we're done serving you, that one of us can be the king!"

"Well, you're gonna have to find your own costume," Cartman replied.

"What?! Come on you guys, we don't need this. Lets go play another game." So he left with Kyle and Kenny.

Cartman turned and faced his stuffed frog. "Clyde frog, as king of the castle, I want you to go start a war against those three bratts."

**Ok, so that was it. Nothing big really. Just something I'd thought I could do.**

**So far I got seven voters for my next story. Looks like The Adventures of Stan Wendy are in first place so far. Doomed in the Water is second, and Competitions is third. I'm gonna give you guys so more time til Tuesday. Which ever has the most votes, I'll be writing first.**


End file.
